desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Said
"Papa Said" is the 6th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' As the guilt, of keeping Rena in the dark, eats away at Rudolfo, he decides to take matters in his own hands, causing Justine to take drastic measures. Ben struggles to deal with Nick and Liz becoming friends, and seeks help from his less than helpful family. Bob continues to put pressure on Josh to be a ladies' man. And Joe visits someone from his past. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Rudolfo is sitting in the living room, he hears Rena walk into the kitchen to talk to Justine. "Mum," Rena says, "I have something to tell you." "Yes. What is it darling?" Justine smiles, while doing the laundry. "I know," Rena stutters. Justine enquires, "Know what, Rena?" Rena takes a deep breath, "That I killed by older brother." Justine's eyes widen, she looks down at him, "What makes you think that?" Rena explains, "I followed dad into the forest. I saw where he's buried. Why else would you burry him there? You said not to talk about it because you were protecting me." Rena begins to weep heavily. Justine comforts him and puts her arms around him, "I am protecting you, Rena. Now, forget about it, please. What happened was a terrible accident. And if anyone was to ever find out, then your father and I would go to prison for protecting you. And you don't want that, do you?" Rena shakes his head, unable to speak over the tears. Justine smiles, "I love you, Rena. This family will be together forever. And I will never let anyone cause otherwise." Rudolfo overhears from the living room, he sinks in his char with a sad expression. 'Act I' Flash to Joe talking to Dr. Sonya. Flash to Josh and Bob watching TV. Ben enters Walter's study. "Happy birthday, Dad," Ben exclaims. Walter looks up, "Ben, I'm a bit busy right now. Wait outside." Ben nods and then steps out the study, closing the door behind him. Ben waits outside the study, until Walter eventually walks over and opens the door, "Come one in now, Ben." Ben smiles and walks in. "It's important you learn respect," he tells Ben. Ben nods. "Just sit my stuff down and I'll look at them after," Walter tells him. Ben does so and then remarks, "Sorry. I wasn't sure on what to get you." "All I want," Walter says, "Is the best for you. You have a test today, right?" Ben nods and then Walter goes on, "I expect top grade. Yes?" Ben tells him, "I'll try." Walter smiles, "That's all I ask. For you to try your best. And we know what your best is, don't we? So good luck on your test, Ben. And show me that you have what it takes." Joe steps off the bus and begins to silently walk down the sidewalk; he stops outside a building which is quite clearly a prison before entering it. Soon, Joe is being searched by a prison guard and is given the thumbs up, he soon goes into the visitors' room, sits behind the glass, and picks up a phone, waiting. A man is soon seen emerging from behind the glass and sitting opposite Joe, he picks up his own phone. "I was surprised to hear you were visiting. Almost didn't believe it. Had to come out and see for myself. Hi, Joe." the man says. Joe pauses. "Hello, Dad," he states. Josh knocks on the door of a house and waits for a reply, Liz opens the door. "Oh... hi. What the hell do you want?" she asks, coldly. "To make things right. I'm sorry for what you saw..." Josh tells her. "You mean you vacuuming the tonsils of the school-whore? Is that what the sorry's for? I don't want your apologies, Josh, and I damn well don't accept it!" she exclaims. "Look, I know it looks bad, but..." "But what? Are you gonna say that it's not what it looked like or maybe that you somehow slipped and your tongue fell in her mouth?" Liz wonders. "Well, no..." he says, "Look, Josh. Please leave. I don't wish to speak with you," she makes clear. "I'm just trying to explain myself..." "You have nothing to explain! You're a player. I knew that and I let myself get involved with you nonetheless. This is as much my fault as it is yours. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. Now, please leave, you're making this very difficult." she begs, Josh tries to say something else but Liz slams the door in his face, cutting him off. Josh vacates her property. Rena and Ali are walking to school. Rena asks, "So, how are things going with your folks?" "Better," Ali smiles, "We had a long talk. They understand how hard the change is for me." "That's good," Rena says. Ali looks concerned, "Rena, what's wrong? You seem a little down." "It's official," Rena tells her, "I am officially a murderer. My mother told me." Ali looks at him, "I still don't believe it." Rena continues to stare downwards. Ali stops in her tracks, "Rena, look at me." Rena stops and looks into her friendly and caring eyes. "You are not a murderer," she tells him, "You're the nicest guy I ever met." Rena smiles and then hugs her tight. "I love you," Rena exhales. Ali smiles, "I love you too." 'Act II' Rudolfo walks outside to Justine, who is tending to the many bright flowers of their lush garden. "Justine, I must speak with you," he says. Justine barley looks up, "Yes. Go on then." "I heard you talking to Rena earlier," he tells her. "I'm keeping with the plan," she assures him, "I'm protecting our son." "No! You are protecting yourself!" Rudolfo corrects. Justine stands up and shouts back, "I am protecting this family!" "How could you tell him that he killed his brother? He is our son and he is going through pain. We have to tell him the truth," Rudolfo goes on. Rudolfo begins to walk back to the house, as Justine runs after him, "Wait! Rudolfo, please! What our son needs is his family together! He doesn't need two parents in jail." "I am telling him. There is nothing you can say, Justine, that will stop me," he tells her. Justine's frown drops to its usual blank look, "Very well. We will tell him when he gets back from school." At school Ben and Rena are sitting at the lunch table, just them. "Just us?" Rena asks. "Josh isn't welcome here," Ben states. "I know," Rena says, "Where's Joe?" "No idea," Ben tells him. Ben looks over to see Liz and Nick getting lunch together. Ben shakes his head, "How did he become friends with her? I'm cooler than he is!" "Okay..." Rena says awkwardly, "...If you're gonna be like this all lunch, I might as well - " "No," Ben stops him, "I'm sorry. How's things with you and Ali?" "Really great," Rena smiles, "We're really close. I can tell her things that I just, can't anyone else." Ben smiles back, "Well, I'm very happy for you." Over at the prison, Joe and Matthew are still talking to each other through the glass. "It was very lovely of you to visit, son. I have to wonder why?" Matthew asks. "Well, I've been trying to open up more about my... anger issues. I thought confronting you would be a good way to start." Joe says. "Ah, so... I'm not forgiven?" Matthew wonders. "No one could forgive what you did." Joe assures him. "But I'm glad to see you're behind bars where you belong, I read about your failed little robbery in the paper." "Yes, well... I was only served 11 months, less with good behaviour... and if you do decide to open up about your... as you say, anger issues... it'll give me a very good reason to be extremely well behaved." Matthew promises. Josh arrives home to find his father sitting in front of the TV; Josh sits on the adjacent sofa and sighs. "What's up?" Bob asks, "Girl trouble..." Josh explains, "Ah, this to do with that Liz girl I've seen you around with?" Bob wonders. Josh nods and Bob goes on to ask what the trouble is. Josh explains that she refuses to forgive him for making out with another girl. "Wow, you certainly don't make life easy for yourself." Bob points out. Josh shakes his head, he asks who the other girl was, "Just some hoe." Josh replies. "Look, all you have to do is show this Liz that you care about her with some phony gesture, find a way to make it up to her... or you could settle for the hoe... do you like Liz?" Bob wonders. "I guess..." Josh replies. "This whole thing would just be easier if I didn't like girls." Josh says, jokingly. "Yeah, but what'd be the alternative? I mean... you'd be a freak..." Bob laughs. Josh looks slightly alarmed at this but musters a chuckle, "Yeah... a freak." he agrees. 'Act III' Ben enters the house. Lydia looks over at him, "How did your test go, Benjamin?" "I got a B," Ben looks down. Lydia looks up at him," What? What happened?" Ben stutters, "I...just...there were things I wasn’t prepared for." "Is there something wrong? Are you being bullied, Benjamin?" Lydia asks. "No! Why would you think that?" Ben asks. "Why are you raising your voice? There is something wrong isn't there?" Lydia goes on. Ben says, "I'm annoyed because you're..." Lydia interrupts, "Enough, Benjamin! Clearly, there is no talking to you when you are like this. When you are ready to explain to me what is troubling you come and speak to me. But for now, go to your room!" Ben takes a deep inhale and then walks past his mum. He looks to see Walter standing at the door of his study, with a disappointed expression. Justine walks into the house, to see Rudolfo sitting on the couch. "The gutter is blocked. Would you mind fixing it?" she asks. Rudolfo looks up at her, "Sure." "Thank you," she smiles. Rudolfo goes to collect the ladders and then places it alongside the wall, after Justine points out the location. He then begins climbing up the ladder, however as he reaches one of the higher rungs, it snaps. Rudolfo falls below and lands on his back with a sore groan. He lies helplessly on the ground, barely conscious and unable to get up. Justine slowly makes her way over, "My, my, darling, you have had an awful fall." Rudolfo looks up to her blank face and utters, "You did this?" Justine bends down beside him, "I told you, I will protect this family at all costs." Justine glances at the rock by his head. She lifts his skull, with her gloved hand, covering his mouth. She utters, "Good bye, my love. I will always be grateful." She then lowers his head, smashing the back of it against the rock, as would have happened if Rudolfo had landed on it. Rudolfo lies dead. Justine walks to the house and picks up the phone, "Hello. Emergency services. My husband has had a terrible accident. Please, hurry!" Josh is seen knocking on another door and this time it is Val who answers, Josh immediately kisses her and they continue to make out passionately, however, an angered Val slaps him across the face, hard, he pulls away, holding a hand to his face. "Oh, so you think when you want it, you get it?!" she exclaims, saying that she thought they were over. "I mean... I'd let you do me but it's late and I hate you." she tells him bluntly. "Come on... I'm ready." he assures her. "What? You mean you finally got it up and running? I don't care. I don't need you to satisfy me, give me time and a bathtub and I can satisfy myself, just leave. I'm still on to you." she assures him. "Oh yeah? And what exactly have you found? You're all talk." Josh says. "Well, I've asked around and I know you're still a virgin, little Joshy. Is there a particular reason that the biggest 'player' in school hasn't quite gone all the way yet? By the way, is 'player' an ironic title that you give yourself?" Val wonders. "Shut your fucking face, you cunt." he tells her, "Oh, Josh... the day I shut up is the day I die." she assures him, "So hopefully you'll be shutting up rather soon." he tells her before storming away. "So, Joe, have you got the closure you were hoping for yet?" Matthew wonders, "Fuck you." Joe states, "Language." Matthew tries. "Listen to me, you miserable son of a bitch! I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you remain in this hellhole!" Joe exclaims. "Oh, Joe... you wouldn't say a thing... would you? You're too scared. I can do worse than what I've already done to you... bear that in mind." Matthew assures him. Joe is taken aback and tells him that the visit's over. He hangs up the phone and stands. Matthew mouths something through the glass – "''Watch your back.", Joe storms away. Flash to Joe walking out of the prison with a sore expression. Flash to Josh coming home, he looks at Bob sadly. Ben walks past Walter's study, and lowers his head ashamed. Rena returns home. He sees Rudolfo's body being taken away. He runs at it and begins to sob. Justine walks over and puts her arm around Rena. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes